2019: The Adventures of the Fabulous Killjoys
by LadySix
Summary: It's just a normal day for the amazing killjoys, when Party Poison is kidnapped by B/L Ind.! With the help of a new killjoy, Party might just be able to recover, reunite family, and maybe fall in love... Based on My Chemical Romance's Danger Days.
1. Chapter 1

MCR Killjoy Story

2019: The Adventures of the Fabulous Killjoys

**So, I've decided to make another story. I'm sort of putting this out here for a little anniversary to the release of Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. This is obviously based off of My Chemical Romance's (not very) new Danger Days concept. I've brought in my killjoy Alteration Earthquake to be in it too. :D I think this will be fun to write. My killjoy story is very loosely based off an rp (role-play) I have with one of my friends, and by very loosely I mean it has almost nothing to do with it except for the characters. I might bring in another character much later, but I am undecided with that. But please enjoy this story to the best of your likes, and please review. Reviews of any kind would be muchly appreciated. :D P.S. I will continue my other story [Not My Only Reason] as soon as I figure out what to do. I am having major writer's block on the story, then my computer had a virus for about three months so that also sort of delayed it also….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Party Poison, Better Living Industries, draculoids, or any of the likes in this story. I only own Alteration Earthquake.**

*Party Poison's Point of View*

I looked out at the scene before me, the normal desert I've been seeing for the past six years. I sighed as I looked around. I was tired and annoyed. I hadn't been getting any sleep from staying up late, and it was really getting to me. I wished I could go back inside our garage hideout/hangout and sleep, but I just couldn't bring myself to move my lazy self from where I was all the way to the bed I had set up in one of the random rooms inside it. I knew my friends would bother me anyways, mostly for not speaking to them for the past few days. Outside seemed the better option for once.

"Jet! Where the hell is Party?" my brother, Kobra Kid yelled. He was about three years younger than me, but we were the closest brothers in the world. Before this whole mess with Better Living Industries, we were close. We would hangout with each other, tell all our secrets, anything and everything. When the Industries rose, we only became closer, and even ran away from the mess. We only relied on each other for a few years before letting anyone else hang with us, and be part of our 'little gang', as the rest of the world would describe us.

"How the fuck should I know? You were the last one to talk to him!" Jet Star yelled back. Jet Star was a great friend. He was the first person Kobra and I had come to trust and become friends with as we learned to trust some of the world again. He never told us a lot about himself, or his past and we could always tell it made him sad to think about it, let alone spill every detail about it. All we knew was that he left someone, and he needed to find that person before the person was hurt. That was years ago though, the person was either dusted or turned into one of the draculoids goons, with the slight chance of surviving without anything happening to them.

"No, Ghoul was you dumbass! But I already asked him, he doesn't know either!" Kobra yelled again. I smiled slightly. Ah my friends, they were so silly. And loud, very loud.

"Doesn't know what?" Fun Ghoul came in and yelled louder than everyone. I closed my eyes and shook my head. He was the youngest and the shortest of all of us, but he was like a little bomb that went off every ten seconds or so. I don't know anyone who could be as obnoxious as he was. Though he was obnoxious, he was my best friend. Besides, sometimes his obnoxiousness was funny and useful when trying to do things. When we met him he was like a little stray puppy that wouldn't leave us alone, so we sort of adopted him into our group. It was one of the best decisions we had ever made that is for sure.

"Where Party is!" Kobra continued yelling.

'Geez, why was he being so cranky today? I miss coffee just as much as he does, actually I miss it way more than he does, and someday he will learn that. But you don't see me yelling at everyone.' I thought.

"Nope!" Ghoul yelled. If I wasn't too tired and lazy to go inside, I might just have had to because of their constant yelling.

"Can you please stop yelling? We're all right next to each other!" Jet yelled at them. I gave him my silent thank yous. I didn't feel like dealing with them right now. I stayed up too late because they wouldn't go to bed. They were like vampires sometimes, I swear to god.

"NO!" Ghoul screamed, earning a slap in the face by Jet. That screaming was so loud it even hurt my ears. As much as I was sorry Ghoul got smacked, he deserved it with that scream.

"Ow." Ghoul said barely audible to me.

"That's what you get for screaming. Now, stop yelling and screaming or you both will get another slap in the face." Jet said calmly. I could practically hear their fast nodding in understanding. I laughed softly so that they couldn't hear it. I was still hiding from them for whatever reason I had.

Maybe I would go inside soon to get them to shut up and be quiet. Then maybe I could sleep. I laid my head down on the concrete ground outside our trusty garage hideout, just thinking about sleep almost made me fall asleep. Suddenly I heard wheels screeching to a stop and I sat up and opened my eyes. There in front of me was a large van full of draculoids, and me being me, I didn't have any type of weapon on me. I don't know why, but almost every time I went out of the garage like this, I never brought my gun. I was really regretting not grabbing it now. My only thought at that moment was 'Oh shit.'

They all started shooting at and around me at once, I didn't have a chance to escape. I felt the pain of every last shot to my body, it hurt like hell. The last thing I remember was a couple of dracs getting out and walking toward me.

*Kobra Kid's Point of View*

I was in the middle of an argument with Jet Star and Fun Ghoul when we heard the screeching of wheels to a stop. I desperately needed to talk to my brother Party Poison about what I heard on the radio, and my two friends weren't much help. They were even less of help when I heard the screeching, then I feared the worst. The three of us all ran at the same time to where the noise came from, but somehow we all tripped over each other. Personally, I blamed Ghoul, because he's the shortest and easier to trip over, but it was most likely actually me. I'm a sort of clumsy person.

Then we heard the sound of lasers being shot from a gun, I dearly hoped Party was smart and brought a gun out with him. I scrambled out from the bottom of the tripping that had happened and ran out with my gun to see what had happened. I stood open mouthed at what I saw. There were black marks all over the cement proving what we had heard, and a white van rolling away, too far to be able to anything about. Even our super fast and amazing Trans-Am wouldn't be able to catch up with them. They acted very fast this time. There had to have been a lot of them, they move very slowly when there are only a few of them.

Fucking draculoids. I promised that someday I was going to kill every last one of them. I don't care if they are just mindless zombies of people that work against what we are fighting for, and that they don't know much about what they were doing, I was so mad and frustrated I was ready to kill every last one. And I probably would have to if I didn't have friends who didn't want me to go on a suicide mission just to kill a few dracs.

I glared into the distance enraged, clenching my fists until they were beyond white. Ghoul and Jet finally caught up with me to see the damage. They held the same face that I had when I first saw it.

"This is why I wanted to talk to Party. To warn him and make sure we were all safe." I said angrily. "Dr. D gave out a warning for our area, but no one was listening to me. Nobody ever listens to me."

Ghoul looked at me and gave me an innocent looking face. "I listen to you most of the time."

Jet nodded. "I do too."

I rolled my eyes, very upset. "Yeah, uh-huh. Well since you didn't this time we just lost a member of our group. And I happen t take this more personally because that member happens to be my fucking brother and the only living relative I have left."

I ran inside the garage and slammed and kicked everything until I reached the closet I called my room. It was a sort of big closet, but since there wasn't much room inside the garage for bedrooms, I gladly took the biggest closet. I jumped onto the mattress placed in there and stuck my face on it until I couldn't breathe and moved my head again. Sometimes I had the worst temper, but I think I had a good reason for being so upset this time. I could hear voices and footsteps outside of my room and knew it was them. They knocked on my door several times, but I ignored them because I was partly mad at them, partly because I wasn't in the mood to talk. It probably would be better if I talked, but I wasn't going to. Not until I got my brother back. Slowly tears started to roll down my face. I didn't want to lose my only living relative, especially not without being able to say goodbye.

*Alteration Earthquake's Point of View*

I walked around the desert, kicking around the same rock I had for about a mile. The sun was very hot out that day and I was sweating badly. God I hate the sun. Sure it was the desert and it had to at least be 1 in the afternoon, (I wouldn't know anymore, I lost my watch long ago.) but the sun was beating down too hard on me. I looked at the rock below me and I picked it up and threw it far away. I was so frustrated. Why couldn't I find any-god damn-thing? I've known for the past some odd years that there was almost nothing to be found our here, but I'd have to find something sooner or later. Though I was just hoping to find one thing – or well, rather person. My brother.

About seven years ago, when B/L Ind. started to come to power, I lived with my older brother, mom, and dad. We stayed away from B/L products and people because we could see through the images they sold to every other gullible person. Besides, the face that they trademarked was very fuckin scary. I've always thought it was creepy, and refused to have anything to do with it, and was about nine when they came out and started simply. Everyone else I knew thought the face was awesome somehow, and liked the products even more. Biggest mistake they ever made. My family took this as a bad sign and also refused it too, which was a good thing, but it led to worse things.

As my family stood apart from the rest, during one of the 'clean-out sessions' in 2013, when dracs came out and killed or abducted the people who defied them, they came to my house. We were just about to move too, we knew they would come after us soon, but it appeared we were too late. They knocked then barged in, grabbing my parents and dragging them to the front yard. My brother and I hid in the closest closet, scared out of our wits with me silently crying. The next thing I heard was dracs laughing as they shot our parents. It took my brother covering my mouth with both his hands to keep me from screaming.

It was at that moment it hit me all at once. At the age of thirteen, I was orphaned with my sixteen year old brother. We had nothing, nothing but each other. Realizing that at that moment scared me worse than anything. I was alone. I heard dracs moving around and laughing again outside and my brother had to hold me down to keep me from squirming. I was upset, I wanted to run, I _had_ to run. But he wouldn't let me, thank god he didn't though. If I had run, I would have been shot by the dracs searching for us. Then it would be just my brother alone. He would have lost his entire family in just five minutes.

We managed to keep hiding until we were sure they were gone, a day or two later after they came and ruined my life. We packed supplies and sentimental items and headed off as fast as we could from our old home, which we would never see again. What made it an even worse farewell to our house, they never cleaned up the bodies of our parents. They left them in the same place they had died, showing everyone what happens when you cross the path of Better Living Industries. I was scarred for life as my brother ran us from the scene and into the closest area where we couldn't be caught. I was a thirteen year old orphan girl, with a brother, the knowledge in my brain, and the few supplies I had in my pack. I was one of the most unprepared people to ever get stuck in the war.

My brother and I traveled for a couple years together, staying alive and messing as much as we could with the bastards that ruined our lives. I was very glad to have my brother with me as we traveled. We met many people on our adventures who had joined up with random people in order to stay alive, and they were all on the urge of just killing their group mates. I never wanted to end up like that, and I knew I wouldn't have to if I just stuck with my brother. Though one day, my brother had gone out to get more supplies while he made me stay back and protect all our stuff that we kept in this little old restaurant. He promised he wouldn't be gone too long, but after he left, he never came back. I was worried sick, waiting for him to come back. I stayed in that one spot for several weeks before I had to come to terms that he was gone forever, and I would never be able to see him again as long as I lived.

When he left I messed with the Industries as much as I could, getting into trouble and almost dying several times. It's been years since the beginning, and now I am nineteen, lonely, and just barely scraping by. I'm scared for my life every moment of the day, never knowing when something might just pop out and kill me. I wished I could go to simpler times again, where none of this was going on. Then I wished that I had my brother with me to help me. If anything, I wished I could die, maybe then I would see my brother again. After all these years he probably is dead, but I refuse to stop searching.

After thinking about my life again, I started to get tears in my eyes, I still couldn't handle this. I quickly wiped them from my eyes. I hated crying. Crying never got anybody anywhere. Just in time too, because just then I could see something in the distance. It wasn't moving, but it was completely white, probably B/L Ind. property. I grew a smile in seconds and quickly ran to the thing I saw; ready to deface some property, one of my favorite pastimes.

As soon as I got close enough, I found I was right. It was a B/L Ind. capture van; they used them when they were transporting people from their side or ours. I took out my orange laser-gun as I crept up to the van, being wary as I was not sure whether it was a trap or they had really just left it there. Upon closer inspection I found bodies all around it, most of them draculoids, but there were also killjoy bodies. Killjoys were people that were against B/L Ind. and were trying to tear them down like I was, defying every rule and making them pay for all the suffering we have gone through because of them. They were the people on my side of this war.

I ran to the van, not caring whether or not it would be a trap anymore. I had to see if any of them were alive, see if I could help them. There were a couple killjoy bodies outside the van, one a girl with very short blond hair that sort of looked like a pirate in her clothes, and guy with black hair that was drastically cut in random places. They had several major cuts on their face and body from what looked like a knife. Most of the blood had soaked up into their clothing so there wasn't much blood around them as I thought there should be. I checked their pulse to find them dead. I started to feel sad, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know who they were, but the fact that they had died doing whatever they were doing near this van against dracs made me feel terrible. I wished that I could have helped them.

I left the killjoys' bodies where they were and moved the many drac bodies away from the killjoy ones, farther than was necessary. There were so many dracs I started to wonder if the two killjoys I'd found killed all of them, or if they had help. I started to snoop around inside the van to see if there was anyone else or supplies that I could take. When I jumped into the back of the van to see what was in there, I gasped.

In front of me was the handsomest man I had ever seen, unconscious or dead I didn't know yet. He had bright, red dyed hair; his handsome face looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. His body was under a blanket, as if to keep him hidden. I quickly went to where he was to check if he was alive or not, and dear god I hoped it wasn't the latter. I gave a sigh of relief when I found he was still alive. It actually came as a little shock to me, his face had a few bad burn marks, most likely from a laser gun, and as I took off the blanket I saw he had some holes in his jacket and pants from the guns.

This was one of those moments when I wish I knew more than basic first aid. You'd think having a nurse for a mother would have at least given me more knowledge about it, but no. My brother did, and he was pretty good at it too, but I chose not to think about him as there was a man that could possibly die from his wounds if I didn't get him help fast.

I started thinking of the things I could do to help him. There wasn't much I could think of that I could do to help him. He would have to have been some sort of death defying creature to survive without proper help. Then it hit me, Dr. Death Defying! The radio DJ for all the killjoys out in the zones! You could call out for help and there would be someone out to help you in no time! At least they aimed for no time, but it didn't always work out that way. It still took a little while before you could get any help, but they were always good help. And sometimes getting a radio signal sucked big time. There are plenty of times when you can't get a decent signal, but you are always thankful when you do.

I searched through the back to find a radio transmitter type thing with no luck. I climbed up to the front through the back of the van, which was easy because of my average height and skinny body. I found a radio up in the very front of the van, which made me facepalm myself for not remembering that there was almost always a radio in the front of any vehicle. And in my luck it also had a transmitter so I could speak through it. If there were some sort of god in heaven, I would have given him a kiss. Even if it was completely impossible I would have. Grabbing the transmitter I tried the radio stations carefully, trying to get a good signal.

It took me a good ten minutes to get a signal. I was so panicky that when I finally found the signal I almost screamed with joy. As soon as I got the signal I called out to Dr. Death Defying's station.

"SOS, I repeat, SOS. This is killjoy Alteration Earthquake; I have someone in need of immediate emergency medical attention. Please respond, over." I called out over the radio, hoping he heard me. It took a couple tries afterword for me to get a response, and boy was I happy when I finally did.

"This is Dr. Death Defying trying to respond the SOS call out made by a lady killjoy by the name of Alteration Earthquake. What's going on and where are you? Over." The man on the radio asked.

"I have a man out here in between the southern Zones 3 and 4 who was presumably shot by laser guns several times with bad burns. We are in an abandoned white Better Living Industries van. He's barely living and I have little medical knowledge, over." I called out again to them. They replied quickly.

"Situation and location noted. I'll be sending out help soon, stay where you are and stay calm. Make sure you check his pulse regularly. If he stops breathing then immediately perform CPR. I'll call you again when your help is close, over." Dr. D replied.

"Thank you, I will be waiting for your call, over and out." I told him and hung up the transmitter. Now all I had to do was sit and wait. I hated not being able to help the man better, or being able to help the killjoys outside of the van in time. I don't know how long ago it had happened, just that it happened within at least the last twenty four hours. I decided I didn't want to leave the two bodies just lying out there, so I climbed back to the back of the van, quickly checked the man's pulse, then brought in the two bodies to the inside of the van. It didn't feel as weird as it should have to move the bodies, I have to say that.

Now I had to sit, and wait. I climbed back up to the front seat to wait, going back to check the man's pulse every now and then. It wasn't a strong pulse, but it was enough t last until he got help. Even though I wasn't able to help the first two bodies I saw, I was glad I was able to help him. I started to wonder how that all happened, but I wasn't sure if I was to ever get an answer, and I had a feeling the man wasn't going to be much help to finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

_MCR Killjoy_

_2019: The Adventures of the Fabulous Killjoys_

_Part 2_

*Alteration Earthquake's Point of View*

I sat in the front seat of the van, pretty much just twiddling my thumbs. I felt so lame just sitting there and doing nothing, but it was all I could do while waiting for help. I looked at the radio beggingly. Dr. Death said he would tell me when someone was close, but that was over almost half an hour ago. The time was going so fucking slow I was about to chuck something outside of the windshield, again.

Not even five minutes ago I was getting a little frustrated with waiting and decided it would be fun to chuck something a little heavy from the back of the van through the window. It satisfied my frustration somewhat, but it was coming back. I was usually a patient person, but when there was someone that needed my help like the man back there, I wasn't exactly going to be little miss patient. Not to mention that I was also getting bored with just sitting here doing nothing.

I started thinking about the man a little. Every time I thought about him the first thing that came to my mind was how red his hair was. His hair was fire truck red or a version of that at least, definitely not natural. Not that I thought it was weird, I myself had neon green hair, but his looked somewhat recently done. I was wondering how he got the tools to do it in these times though. There was about no way of doing it since B/L Ind. stopped selling that sort of stuff because it promoted originality and being different. After B/L Ind. took over they hated creativity, which was just even better for us killjoys.

I could only guess right now of how he got into the mess he was in now. It made me wonder about him, his past, and if he might know anything about my brother. The last one was a long shot, but I still had to know, I still wanted to find him or anything about him. I found the man intriguing on many levels, but right now he remained a mystery. I wanted to ask him many questions, but I had to wait until he came through. IF he ever came through…

I went back to the back of the van to check on the man again. He was still unconscious, but it sort of looked like he had moved a little or something, because he was now lying down on the ground closer to the bodies. I started to freak out a little in my head, how in hell could he move if he's been unconscious the entire time? I went over to him and felt his pulse was moving much faster than before. I was confused and physically freaking out now. Was he about to die? Why was his heart beating faster? I picked up his body so he was no longer lying on the ground and up against some supplies.

"Come on don't die, don't die." I started whispering loudly in my freak out, mostly to myself. "Help's got to be close, you can't die yet."

Then he started groaning and shaking violently. I started to get really scared. He was starting to wake up! Or something terrible was going to happen to him, like his final stages of life. He might be dying! I was so confused, a million thoughts went through my head; I hadn't a clue of what to do. I was panicking so badly, I just did the next thought that went into my head. I pulled him into my arms gently and rocked him back and forth as if he were a child that needed to be comforted. It could have just been my imagination, but it seemed to work; he was calming down a little. His pulse was still going fast, but he was no longer shaking or groaning, and he was still breathing. I was still ever so confused, but my panicking went down big time, so I was more okay than before. Suddenly I heard static on the radio in the front, then someone trying to get through, but the voice wasn't Dr. Death Defying's.

"This message is for killjoy Alteration Earthquake. If you get this, help is close. Please respond if you can." The voice said. The voice was definitely male, a bit higher than Dr. Death's. I wanted to go respond to him, but I was scared to. I was afraid if I left for just a second the man would go back to his little hissy fit from before. I didn't want that to happen. It freaked me out enough the first time, I wouldn't be able to stand it if he did it again.

I kept rocking the man, now going from side to side. I wondered how close help was. A man just said he was close for help. Then I started to wonder how he knew he was close to my location. I hadn't heard of any devices that could track where people where around here. Well, none that actually worked at least. If there was, many killjoys would surely and absolutely be fucked. We would all be dead in seconds, especially if they had any more bombs and atomic bombs, which they most likely did. I cringed and shook my head of those thoughts. I didn't like to think of our rebellion someday completely dying off. I knew it would eventually happen, but I hoped it wouldn't come soon.

Suddenly there was a bang from the back of the van. I quickly turned around and took out my gun, pointing it at the source of the sound. I held the man protectively with my free arm; I couldn't let him get hurt without a chance to get better. A man with a helmet, a tank top that said 'NOISE' and white tights with black underwear over them stood behind us. He held his hands up to tell me he was a good guy and that he wasn't going to hurt anyone.

I slowly put my gun away and apologized. He laughed at me a little and jumped in the back.

"So are you Alteration Earthquake?" He asked me. I nodded and he put his huge first aid kit that appeared from nowhere next to me and took his helmet off and set it on the ground. He revealed himself to have straight black hair that was somewhat fluffy and dark eyeliner around his eyes. "My name is Show Pony."

I nodded and held out my new free hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you, Show Pony."

He shook my hand and smiled. "Well, I can see you've been keeping care of the assumed patient." He said, noticing my hold around the man. I blushed and brought the man around to Show Pony for him to take care of. Finally help had shown.

When Show Pony went to work on the man underneath him, he gasped in recognition. He looked at me then looked back at the man.

I looked confused at him. "What? What's going on? Is he going to be okay?"

He shook his head bewildered. "I don't know if he's going to be okay yet or not, but I know him, and he was reported missing not too long ago by his friends."

I gaped at him. He knew him? For real? How? I had more questions going through my head. One of those was at least he would know who to contact if he didn't live. We were both gaping, but then I realized what was happening and shook Show Pony from his daze. "That's really great and all, and I'd really like to hear how you know him, but you should really make sure he doesn't die first."

He nodded and opened the man's jacket and pulled it off him to check his wounds, and then he pulled off the man's shirt to look at more wounds more closely. His torso was bloody as hell from the shots. They may have just been from a laser gun or two, maybe even twenty by the looks of it, but those were major battle scars. I cringed away from them. Part of the reason I wasn't too good at first aid was I wasn't too fond of blood, or the human body altogether to be frank.

Show Pony saw me cringe and looked up. "Do you want to leave the room? I can tell you now that you aren't going to like watching me do anything to him."

I nodded and went up front again. As much as I really want to see that man recover, I wouldn't be able to stand being back there with all of the blood, and when he cleaned it up it probably wouldn't be much better. I decided I would call Dr. Death Defying to tell him thanks again and that help had arrived, might as well when there isn't much else to do.

I called out through the station I was on since that seemed to be getting me through several times, but there was nothing to be heard. I skimmed a little while through the stations to find the one that would help me, but I still couldn't find anything. I quickly grew bored of flipping through to find a signal, so I decided to see if I could talk to Show Pony while he operated on him. Turned out I could. Show Pony was very good at multi-tasking as long as it included talking.

"So, Show Pony," I started. "Where did you learn all your fancy first aid stuff?"

He chuckled a little. "You can just call me Pony, or Show, whichever one you think sounds better. All my friends do and it's a lot easier."

"Oh," I said, blushing a little from embarrassment. "Sorry, Pony."

He chuckled at me again; he could probably tell I was blushing. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize for anything. But I learned all of my fancy first aid from books and stuff. I wanted to be a doctor when I was young, so I read all about the job before even knowing if I would even be able to go do it. My family was poor, so I would have had to have a full scholarship or whatever to go to college, but that certainly didn't happen. I got mostly D's and F's because I didn't do any work. I understood everything; I just didn't turn anything in. I found it a waste of my time. Though it doesn't matter much now with this war and everything going on."

I nodded, then realized he wouldn't be able to see my nodding and said out loud, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"So now I just work with Dr. D and people to fix them up. Though they usually come to me for help instead of me going to them. But that's because I'm always out doing lots of other things for him. I feel like one of those messenger birds, except I don't deliver things back and forth, I just gather things for Dr. D." He said.

"Things like what?" I asked.

"Like, abandoned supplies like the ones in here, we're always in need for them or someone else is, or musical tunes I find places." He told me.

"That's where he gets all of his music? From you going just about everywhere to find them? I gotta admit you pick some fine music."

He laughed. "Thanks. I'm glad it's crowd pleasing. We don't usually get comments on our music selections, so it's nice to hear that."

"You are absolutely welcome." I said smiling. "So, how's the operation going?"

He chuckled, most likely at my choice of words. "It's going pretty fine. He's lost a lot of blood, but it doesn't look like any of his major organs got hurt. As soon as I get some more blood in him he should be fine. He's a pretty lucky man to only get away with what he did." Pony said.

"Awesome. I was hoping he would make it." I grinned. "You mentioned earlier knowing him, how do you know him?"

Pony seemed to pause and sigh a little. "Well, to say a little, his name is Party Poison. Or, at least that's his killjoy name. I have no idea what his real name is. From what I've learned he lives with his brother and friends somewhere in the farthest reaches of Zone 4, but I can't remember their names, which is strange because I'm usually really good with names. I had them in my mind just a second ago though."

"That sucks you can't remember. I don't have the greatest memory in the world, so I can really sympathize for you."

"Thanks, it means so much." He said sarcastically and chuckled.

"You are very welcome." I chuckled and took a look through the rear view mirror to see if I could see the damage to the man I now knew to be Party Poison. I was too scared to turn around just to look at them. I tried adjusting the mirror several times to see, but I was out of luck. I couldn't see a thing, and suddenly the urge to see them disappeared. I decided I would wait until he was done to see what was going on. I could be such a wuss.

I started to go into daydream like state where I thought about all the medical things Show Pony was doing to Party Poison when I heard him ask me, "How'd you come across him?"

I snapped back to reality and thought about the question, going back into my mind to refresh my memory. Even though it wasn't that long ago, it felt necessary for me to. "I was just wondering around really, searching a little bit. I'd been up and out since the break of dawn, so when I saw a Better Living van I thought it would be fun to deface it when I saw a bunch of dracs and a couple killjoys on the ground dead. When I-"

"Wait, dead killjoys? I never saw any killjoys out there." Pony interrupted me.

"I brought them into the van while waiting for you to arrive. I didn't want to leave them rotting out there in the sun." I told him. "They shouldn't be too far from where you are sitting."

I tried to look behind me and show him but the thought of seeing dead bodies and an almost dead body started to freak me out. I didn't know why it was suddenly affecting me to see them when I had carried them into the van and protected them, but it was. Instead I decided to finish my story.

"Anyways -I looked inside the van to see if there was anyone else or some supplies, I saw him sitting up, covered up in a blanket like someone didn't want anyone to find him. I don't know what happened to him to get him in his state, but I do know it looked pretty bad."

He was silent for a little while. I wasn't sure if he just didn't have anything to say or if he suddenly became preoccupied with saving the man. Whichever or whatever the reason, I let it remain silent until he spoke again a few minutes later. "You said you were searching a little bit, what were you searching for?"

I froze a little bit. The subject of my brother always made my throat dry when telling other people. The sudden dryness of my throat made me cough a little.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, ignoring the fact he couldn't see me. "Yeah I'm fine. I just, sort of have a hard time on this subject."

"So it's that kind of story." Pony said. I knew a story like mine wasn't uncommon in this world. Most killjoys lost their families to the damn company and their draculoids. Then being a helper for Dr. Death must let him here a ton of different stories.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I few years ago my brother left to go get supplies and never came back, and I haven't heard a single word back from or about him. I've been searching for a long time, but I don't know where he is or where to find him, or if he's even alive. I just keep hoping."

"I'm sorry," Show Pony replied softly.

"It's okay." I told him. We both went silent again, neither wanting to nor caring to break the silence that felt much needed to me. I had gotten a few tears in my eyes after I told the story, like I always did. Tears and that story had to have been companions that strolled around, only affecting me when I thought of that subject.

We stayed silent for the rest of the time he was working on Party Poison, I didn't feel like I had the heart to break it and zoned off. After not too long with the silence, Pony spoke again. It almost made me jump to hear his voice. "Okay, he's good for now."

I turned around for the first time since coming up to the front to see what he meant. The man's entire upper body was bandaged and slightly bloody from his still leaking wounds. It didn't look like he was ready to get up and walk everywhere, but he was looking much better than when I found him, and he had more color in his body than before.

"I'm still going to have to take care of him for a little while, but he's going to live." Pony said and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you so much." I told him. "I don't know how I would have felt if I was too late to save him like I was the other two."

"It's not a problem." He said as I climbed back over. "I'm here to help anyone who needs it."

"So are you going to need some help transporting him?" I asked, staring pointedly at his roller skates that were still attached to his feet. It could've explained why it took longer for him to get here, but it wasn't going to be easy transporting an injured man on those.

He saw that I was looking at his skates and laughed a little. "I will need some help, but I've got a motorcycle about a mile away to transport him with. I was making sure this wasn't any sort of trap and just rode my roller skates the last mile here."

I nodded at him. "Could I come too? You know, if it's not too much to ask for of course."

He nodded and smiled a little more. "Of course you can. It's a pretty big motorcycle, so it'll have plenty of room. We'll go after I check this van out, see if we could use it. Maybe then we won't have to use the motorcycle."

"Thanks." I said and smiled. "I'd much rather go anywhere than stay out here. It's been a while since I've had killjoy contact, this desert is big."

"You're telling me." He chuckled and put on his helmet as he stepped out carefully of the back of the van. "I go around on my skates a lot, and it's hard to remember where to go and where I came from."

He went around the van and checked the engine and tires and all the vital things that came with any vehicle. I laughed a little and stared at the man Pony had just saved. He looked a ton better, it was amazing. His breathing was a more even and less labored, and he didn't look peaceful like he was about to die, but now as if he was in a deep sleep and would wake up sooner or later. It made her feel a lot better. I sat down next to his head and moved some strands of hair from his face. I started paying more attention to his bright red hair and started combing through it a little, randomly curious as to if it felt soft or not. It was kinda soft, but it had a lot of tangles in it so it was hard to tell much more about it. I liked his hair.

As I pet his hair I looked up and down his body, wincing out of sympathy for the man when I looked at his bandages. I stayed looking down at his face, paying attention to all the details on his face. His eyebrows were black, telling me that was probably with natural hair color. His head was tilted up a little as he slept, and I wondered if he naturally did that or if Show Pony had done that while he was working on him. Then I realized that I zoned out and looked away from the man and took my hand away from his hair. I looked over at the back of the van and saw Pony looking at me curiously. I looked away from him and blushed a little. I kept my back to Pony as I went around the van and grabbed some stuff and my stuff that I had carried with me.

"So how's the condition of the van?" I asked, trying to bring the attention away from my actions.

He just stood there, staying silent and thinking. I was beginning to get worried a little when he realized that I had spoken. "Huh-What?"

"How's the condition of the van?" I repeated myself.

"Oh, it sucks big time." Pony said, completely distracted from what just happened, thankfully. "It's been shot through in tons of places, the windshield is shattered, and I found some weird thing outside of it so that may have been the cause of that-"

"Sorry." I interrupted him. "I sort of did that. I got really bored of waiting for you so after I checked on him like Dr. Death-Defying told me to I grabbed something and chucked it out the window."

He just chuckled at me again. "Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter anyway. I checked up the hood and it was shot, literally by a ray gun. Whoever did it didn't want the dracs to leave if they lost."

"Wow. That sucks big time." I said as I looked back at him, feeling safer about doing so.

"Yeah, it does. Well, we'd better get going." Pony said and grabbed his packed medical kit. "Why don't you slide him over here so I can pick him up so you don't have to carry him and you can carry this?" He shook his kit to show me what 'this' meant.

I nodded and slid the man over to Pony. I didn't have very good upper arm strength, so the deal worked out pretty nice. He put the kit down so I could pick it up and grabbed the man and started skating away. When he was about a yard away I started to get out of the van when suddenly, it or something exploded and I was shot a few yards in front of where Pony was and blacked out.

**A/N: So, you guys liking it? Sorry it's been a while since posting, I'm a bit of a procrastinator… And by a bit, I mean it's like a job I should get paid for because I do it so much. Yeah… Anyways, I'd love to hear your input of my story. Any kind of review would be magnificent. :3 You don't have to, but it would really be nice. And also thanks for reading my story! It means a lot! I'll try to be less of a procrastinator and post more! (I also have another story I **_**might**_** be posting soon, MCR related, but I dunno when, and putting a date wouldn't do much.)**


End file.
